Depois da meia noite
by Diarios do vampiro
Summary: Caroline e Jeremy


Caroline tinha certeza absoluta que tinha sofrido um acidente só não lembrava como.  
>Seu corpo doía tanto que ficou desesperada, porque a dor a invadia de tal forma que tinha vontade de morrer. Estava com tanto medo de abrir os olhos e ver o estrago, também não lembrava onde estava. Quando menos esperava ouviu vozes... Abriu os olhos e se viu em um quarto..lindo, estilo medieval, a cama era linda a era macia tinha veludo com tom de onçinhas, e disse em pensamentos "Será que voltei a tempo passado?". Com isso riu de si mesma.. As vozes foram ficando cada vez mais fortes, e a maçaneta se mexeu.<br>Fechou os olhos rapidamente fingindo estar dormindo..

- Damon, querido vamos deixa - lá descansar, ela ainda está dormindo.

- Garota você esta me ouvindo? Pode abrir os olhos? Não tenha medo. Então Carol abriu seus lindos olhos azuis cor do mar.

Todos naquele quarto ficaram admirando como os Humanos eram tão lindos e tão frágeis.  
>Naquele momento, ela tentou lembrar quem eram aqueles rostos pálidos e lindos que sorriam para ela como se nunca haviam visto coisa igual. Nada não lembrava exatamente de nada..<p>

- Oh, Senhor.. NÃO! NÃO, pode ser! - exclamou em voz alta.

Então uma das moças veio até ela e com todo carinho e suavidade, disse:

- O que foi minha querida? me diga não precisa ficar assustada. Aqui somos todos seus amigos.  
>Carol começou a chorar, e seus soluços cada vez mais altos fizeram com que Dr Damon reagisse<br>- Ei garota! Vamos tente lembrar algo. Está com dor ? Vou te dar mais remédio. Então pare de chorar. Okay? Combinado agora descanse.

Damon que a dois dias havia salvado a vida dessa garota depois de um trágico acidente. Não teve coagem de deixa - lá morrer. Seus irmãos e amigos, não entenderam a única que o estava apoiando seria sua esposa Bonnie. Já seu irmão mais novo Jeremy, o qual todos morriam de medo por sua aversão a humanos aceitou sem dizer nada.

O Dr terminou de examinar Carol e voltou a eles.  
>- Ela perdeu memória vamos ver até quando ela ficará assim, uma de suas pernas está quebrada. Então o que resolverão?<p>

Stevan disse sem medir esforço:  
>-Vamos matá-la! Ela não serve para anda a não ser de alimento..<p>

-Stevan ! ecou a voz de todos. Kathe e Bonnie apenas olharam para Damon você já deu seu parecer quando trouxe ela para casa. Tudo bem ela ficará ate se lembrar de algo. Dei uns calmantes para ela demorar para acordar. Vamos lá para meu escritório.

-Jeremy obrigado por me apoiar nessa!

-Bele só não entendo essa fascinação por essa humana. - Então viro as costas e se retirou.

Meu primo disse  
>-Matt vamos deixar esse assunto de lado vamos a caça ..riu baixinho acabei de saber que nosso banco de sangue está lotadinho.. só para nós.<br>Isso vamos lá, vamos aproveitar a noite.. – retrucou kathe

Caroline acordara e já estava se sentindo melhor sua perna não doía tanto mais seu estomago... Ele roncava tão alto, era fome. "Pare com isso! Que vergonha vão achar que sou uma morta de fome" .sentiu um nó na sua garganta, uma vontade de chorar, não sabia o porquê ... então lembrou se que Kathee Bonnie falaram para ela que agora ela pertencia a família deles, que não precisaria ficar com medo. É isso ai.. sou da família de agora em breve lembrarei o que sou e de onde eu vim. Então poderei voltar para casa.

-Boa tarde, dorminhoca, já estava preocupada com você trouxemos um lanchinho. Carol, sorrindo, pensou "ufa! Comida enfim meu estomago vai parar de roncar"  
>-Bom já que não sabemos seu nome, estamos pensando que tal escolhermos um nome hein? Damon te chama de pequena dos olhos falante. Mais isso faz com que Kathe fique com ciúmes.- Todas riram.<p>

-Que tal darmos algum nome para você? Quer escolher ou podemos dar dicas?  
>Ah estava vendo aquele livro que você me trouxe ontem a noite e gostei de ELENA ela era forte e corajosa e ao mesmo tempo alegre. O que vocês acham?<p>

-Ah perfeito..ELENA soa tão bem. Esse é o livro preferido do meu irmão, Jeremy. -Disse Bonnie alegre. - Ele acha Elena tão autoritária ao mesmo tempo tão feminina.

-Olá amor nem ouvi chegando – Damon curvou-se para beijar Kathe

Kathe e Damon estavam juntos a 99 anos, mas o amor deles era novo, como se fossem casados a pouco tempo.  
>-Ah desculpem. Esquecemos que tinha mais gente aqui. - disse envergonhada por Elena ter visto a cena.<br>Entao amor nossa garotinha resolveu que temos que lhe chamar de Elena ..  
>entao carolElena disse,  
>Queria que me chamassem de agora indicante de Elena , então fico a esperar a resposta do Dr. -ele sorrio e ficou impressionado com fato dela ter gostado dessa nome.<br>A Elena vamos ter que nós afastar por uns 2 dias tudo bem ? alguns de nós já estão em viagens são negócios de família mais você ficara com uma enfermeira .  
>Ah Kathe não precisa se preocupar vocês já vireram muito por mim. Eu lhes agradeço.<br>A casa estava quieta e o dia lindo então a enfermeira pos ela na cadeira e a levo ate a carandá. Fico ali por horas admirando a vista nunca tinha saído do seu quarto.  
>Por que eles nunca saim para fora durante o dia ? alias ela tinha escutando um deles comentar que negocio eram so a noite será que tinha uma danceteria ou algo assim ? pq a noite eles saiam e de dia dormiam .<br>A casa estava quieta e o dia lindo, então a enfermeira pôs ela na cadeira e a levou ate a varanda. Ficou ali por horas admirando a vista, nunca tinha saído do seu quarto.  
>-Por que eles nunca saim para fora durante o dia? Aliás ela tinha escutando um deles comentar que os negócios eram só a noite. Será que tinha uma danceteria ou algo assim? Por que a noite eles saiam e de dia dormiam?<br>Passaram-se dois dias e ela estava melhor. E resolveu passear pela casa que para ela parecia mais uma casa mal assombrada, uma daquelas mansões de filmes de terror. Ah sim ela estava lembrando coisas que não tinha nada a ver.  
>Desequilibrada com a cadeira entrou na biblioteca, pegou um livro que estava em baixo ao seu Alcance. então viu que alguém tinha se mexido muito rápido, um vulto preto, passando por tras da cortina.<p>

Sentiu um arrependeu-se invadiu seu corpo.  
>-OMG tem alguém ai ?Por favor!<br>Então as luzes se apagaram..e ela tentou ir rápido mais acabou enroscando a cadeira e então quando se viu já estava caída no chão .

Tentou gritar, mas era como se suas forças tivessem acabado.  
>Então o vulto foi chegando mais perto e mais perto.<br>Ela só fechou os olhos e pensou:  
>"Agora me vou... Chego minha hora" <p>


End file.
